This application seeks continued support for a Training Program in Molecular Mechanisms of Microbial Pathogenesis (MMMP) at the University of Michigan. Support for both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees is requested. In the MMMP Ph.D. training program, students select thesis advisors from among a number of trainers in different departments whose research covers broad aspects of infection and immunity. Trainers include bacteriologists, virologists, immunologists, cell biologists and biochemists, all of whom use a range of tools to study microbial pathogenesis and the host response. The training program includes an interdisciplinary curriculum covering basic topics such as biochemistry, genetics and cell biology, and more specialized topics in bacterial and viral pathogenesis, pathology, and immunology. In addition, a research seminar course and an MMMP/Infectious Diseases course that correlates the molecular and cellular mechanisms of pathogenesis with pathophysiology and symptomology of infectious disease are designed to complement the research component of the training. Ph.D. Trainees are recruited to Michigan through the Program in Biomedical Sciences (PIBS). PIBS combines recruiting and first year graduate school experiences for Ph.D. students in 13 programs. Potential MMMP trainees are identified during the PIBS application process. Before the end of their first year at Michigan, MMMP Program trainees will join a comprehensive program of coursework and research leading to a Ph.D. degree in Microbiology and Immunology. Post-doctoral trainees are selected from among those nominated by mentors in the Program. In addition to their research training and participation in the seminar and MMMP/ID course, post-docs have the opportunity to help plan and lecture in courses in the Department of Microbiology. They also participate in a campus-wide Post-doctoral Seminar Series that combines scientific and career planning presentations.